dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Hal Jordan is the greatest Green Lantern, an inter-galactic police officer and member of the Green Lantern Corps, chosen by the Guardians of the Universe for his ability to overcome great fear. The strength of his willpower allows him to wield the universe's mightiest weapon, a power ringcontrolled by his thoughts. In his secret identity he is a test pilot working for Ferris Aircraft where his boss Carol Ferris is also his romantic interest. Having turned into the evil Parallax'during ''Emerald Twilight and died during Final Night, his soul became a host of the '''Spectre during Day of Judgment until his resurrection during Green Lantern: Rebirth. Although he is the most well-known Lantern, Alan Scott of the Golden Age is the original version of the character. Other Lanterns that have acted as his partners, successors or replacements at times have included Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. Green Lantern Green Lantern-Flying.gif Green Lantern-B tB1-MKMH.gif Green Lantern Yearone RT.gif Green lantern TXF.png Green Lantern Hal Jordon JLEAnnual3 RT.gif Green Lantern Hal Jordon BB.gif Green Lantern Hal Jordan Zarus.gif Green Lantern Darkness Within JLEAnnual3 RT.gif Green Lantern Action Figure.PNG Green lantern.gif Green Lantern (3).gif Green Lantern-Hal2nd.gif Green Lantern-Adams-Flying.gif Green Lantern HalJordan1.gif Green Lantern haljordan civ.gif Green Lantern Hal.gif Green Lantern Hal Jordan.gif Green Lantern Hal Jordan (2).gif Green Lantern AS Annual.gif GLHalTM.gif Glhal-rebirth.gif GLHalOYL-JT.gif GLHalJordan.gif GL-Hal-Generations.gif Glhal3.gif GL-Hal.gif GLC Hal Jordan PRS.gif GL Hal PRS.gif Gl hal flight.gif GL Alt Costume.gif GL Hal Jordan.GIF GL Hal - Prime.gif D-HalJorden.png DCU NewFrontier GreenLantern1c HTC.gif DCU NewFrontier GreenLantern1b HTC.gif DCU NewFrontier GreenLantern1a HTC.gif DCNewFrontier-GreenLantern-HalJordan-Cook.gif Dc hall pilot 02 rar.gif Dc hall pilot 01 rar.gif Dc green lantern rar2.gif 11 gl td.png Ctbp hal morph.gif Ctbp hal.gif Ctbp green lantern hal2005.gif Ctbp green lantern actionfigure.png Ctbp gl hal2.gif Ctbp gl hal2 (2).gif Ctbp gl hal.gif Blanchett haljordanfx.gif Blanchett haljordan.gif Hal Jordan.gif Hal.gif Hal (3).gif Greenlanternskarn.gif GreenLantern-SG79.gif GreenLantern-PN1.gif GreenLantern-Perez-JLAAv3.gif GreenLantern-MFD.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Timm.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Staton.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Ross.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Perez.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Pacheco.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Maguire.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Kane2.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Kane.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Flying.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Dillin.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Bolland.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan-Adams.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan2-Pacheco.gif GreenLantern-HalJordan1.gif Green-lantern-hal-jordan (3).gif GreenLanternHal-Howie.gif Greenlanternhal.gif GreenLanternEJ felipe.gif GreenLantern-Darksun4.png GreenLantern-Darksun3.png GreenLantern-Darksun2.png GreenLantern-Darksun1.png GreenLanternCJE.gif GreenLantern-Adams.gif GreenLantern-60s.gif Greenlantern48.gif Greenlantern8.gif Greenlantern7.gif Greenlantern2.gif Greenlantern1latsm2.png GreenLantern01-NewFrontier-Urban.gif Greenlantern01-kane2-urban.gif Green-Lantern Heph.gif GreenLantern HalJordan thumb.gif GreenLantern HalJordan.gif Greenlantern Eidolon.gif GreenLantern DLsJusticeLeague.gif Greenl10.png Green20Lantern20shield hephaistus.gif Green Lantern-Hal Jordan-Elph.gif Green Lantern-Hal Gen.gif Green Lantern-Flying.gif TC GreenLantern HalJordan 3.gif Starro Green Lantern BB.gif PowerRingactive1hephaistus.png Manga Hal Jordan.PNG Kane Green Lantern.gif Jla hall jordan 02 rar.gif Jla hall jordan 01 rar.gif JLA GreenLantern Sekowsky HTC.gif Jla gr11.png Jdd-mib-xv.png Hal-lantern2.gif Hal-lantern1.gif Hal-Jordan-Timm.gif Haljordanrc8.gif HalJordan-Pacheco.gif HalJordanGroup-JR.gif HalJordanCJE.gif HalJordan-APR07fudge.gif Haljordan-Almond.gif Haljordan37.gif Haljordan grey-Almond.gif HalJordan CA73.gif HalJordan CA37.gif HalJordan CA.gif HalJordan CA (6).gif HalJordan CA (5).gif HalJordan 01 FUDGE DC .gif HalJordan.png Hal-jordan (4).gif HalJordan (3).png Haljordan (2).gif Hal-GreenLantern001 ABEL hal.gif Halbubble.gif Hal2.gif Hal Jordon RT.gif Hal Jordan v4 TD.gif Hal Jordan v3 TD.gif Hal Jordan v2 TD.gif Hal Jordan TD.gif Hal Jordan civilian clothes TD.gif Hal Jordan CA.gif Halgier.png dg.png|my desine of green lantern|link=today ABEL_GreenLanternHJordan1101.PNG ABEL_HJordanGreenLanternAlt1101.PNG GreenLantern_HalJordan_RichB.png Green Lantern.png JLA_Green_Lantern_Zarus_zps5945a614.png Green Lantern (Hal Jordan).png LanternDrain_zpsqgitezl0.png green_lantern_v1_by_windwalker44-dab8ps9.png green_lantern__hal_jordan__by_mikesterman3000-d905p44.png Blanchett_HaljordanREDO.gif d5oeoen-79aa4279-39cc-4773-a18f-0facbeb21fd6.png LugORJK.png Red Lantern MP_RL_HalJordan_May_09.gif MP_RL_HalJordan_May_09_2.gif zan_RLhaljordon.gif RedLantern_HalJordon_RichB.png Blue Lantern BlueLantern_HalJordan.gif HalJordan_BlueLantern_CA.gif MP_BL_HalJordan_May_09.gif MP_BL_HalJordan_May_09_2.gif zan_haljordon_BL.gif zan_halj0rd0n.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Justice League of America Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Europe Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:White Lantern Corps Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Justice League International Category:Sinestro Corps Category:entitys Category:Sector 2814 Category:Booster Gold allies Category:Time Masters Category:Sanctuary Patients Category:Harley Quinn's Love Interest Category:Super-Friends Category:Harley Quinn's allies